War of the ancients
by Hades1629
Summary: A terrible war is once again in play,and while this is merely a game to the gods...it is the demigods who suffer and this is their story.I ask nothing of you but to make a fair unbiased judgement after some patient reading.Hope you enjoy the read.Thanks
1. Chapter 1

To any person it would present an odd sight two children,walking,their muscles stiff moving close observation one might have noticed that they were looking around in a subtle as possible manner and clearly did not wish to draw attention to themselves as they walked through the shadows but the shine of their medieval weapons gave them away as the first rays of sunlight struck them and the shadows around them dissappeared their features for the first time were visible.

They were a pair a boy and a girl,both looked worn out and weary taking in their surrounding' boy looked strange to put it lightly, he radiated such a strange aura,one that could strike fear into the heart of the most daring pitch black hair and dark eyes complemented his aura and his face,was of a person who has suffered was obvious with the apparently permanent frown on his face and his sad but focused eyes.

The girl looked rather different her eyes were a odd shade of blue,her hair was black though not as much as the boy,her face was bright,not exactly happy but not sad either there was slight fear present which was masked but not very well.

David's POV

Balance,I have heard is present in all is countered by light both sides prevent each other from gaining an advantage but when this is disrupted chaos regins,and although the world would prefer us to belive that the good side always wins this is never moment balance is disrupted darkness takes control nothing is left but destruction of all we care about occurs and we are left torn.

That is what happen to me,the balance in my life was destroyed and everything was taken away from I live only for revenge.I know only little of those who killed my family,but I will find them and kill matter what the cost.

My name is David,I could say that I'm just some normal 14 year old kid but I'm I am not even human at least not on the inside my outer appearence is human however my abillities are same applies for my friend Elysia,she too is like me to an extent but we are also different it is this difference that keeps us alive against them.

By them I mean those people and monsters who wish to kill us,what strike's me as strange is that most of them are teenagers and that they use medieval weapons although I do the same it is still monsters are all strong most larger than us and all controlled by those I know about them is that they belong to some sort of religious group or something related to the ancient egyptians such is clear by all there curses and one of them mentioned Ra not being pleased.

What surprised me was that they spoke of them in the present tense,another suggested a relation to I am uncertain to what they really want or who they are I am certain of one anyone they consider a my objective is them now I have been relatively successful I've killed about 20 monsters and half a dozen teens.

I call them teens simply because I dont know what they are.I have a number of theories but none make any sense at least not to me.I have come to belive in magic,or atleast some type of mostly this 'Magic' is related to the elements.


	2. Chapter 2

5 miles north of garden valley

Father gave me a rather important mission yesterday and expects it complete by today evening, if I complete it I get shunned by his usual indifference and if I dont complete it he might just disintegrate me.

Well the mission appeared to be simple enough retrive a demigod,no problem I had thought I just pick him up from his I did not expect that he would be in tune with his powers or that he would attract about a thousand monsters or that he would be my Half brother.

According to father's briefing he was in Texas and had an impossible to miss was correct except that he knew how to cover his trail pretty well and was always moving it was almost as if he never slept.

But after nearly a day of searching I finally understand how he survives so many monsters,he has help.I found this upon stumbling on a camp which belong to a demigod cause it was radiating the demigod's sceant to an extent which ensured that he was here somewhere about 3 hours back.

So how did I find out about his help? Two beds or atleast two makeshift sleeping bags which were apparently left behind in haste.

this made everything critical two demigods one very powerful I had to get to them quickly,I did'nt know whether to be Happy or angry that they were good at covering their monsters would not find them easily but neither could I,I needed professional help.

I tried to weigh my options I doubt that father would help me,I needed a monster,a friendly monster and then it hit me like a boulder Mrs 'O' Leary.I have to get would be in camp half-blood... Then my train of thought was interuppeted,Father had given me orders that no one was to know about with good reason who knows how they would react to another child of Hades.


End file.
